


i have questions for you

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soft Rio (Good Girls), literally i want this to happen in season 4, rio interacting with the boland kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: The Boland kids had always been curious since Rio came along, and Emma is the one to actually get some answers to their questions
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Emma Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	i have questions for you

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know what this is i thought of it at 11 last night

* * *

Emma was the type of kid who was always curious, about everything. So, when Rio started to be over their house more, she was certainly confused. The entire year so far had been rough on all of them, between Beth and Dean getting divorced, things were just changing. They knew to never ask their dad about Rio. Kenny made the mistake once and got told that he was just "a gangbanger who is taking advantage of mom." 

Rio wasn't exactly the quietest person, especially in a silent house at almost midnight. Emma heard noise coming from the kitchen and jumped up. She walked downstairs and hopped up on one of the chairs at the island. 

"What are you making?" she asked Rio, who chuckled. 

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up, huh?" he replied.

"I couldn't sleep. And I heard noise," Emma said, which it was true, she was always a light sleeper. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," 

"How did you and my mom meet?" Rio was definitely not expecting her to ask that question. Beth always told him that Emma was the one with the most curiosity. And what was he going to tell her? That her mom robbed a grocery store with her aunts and then started washing money for him and his gang? 

"Well, we met when your mom and dad were still together," he started. Emma's face lit up in realization.

"Yeah! We would always call you 'mommy's friend with the neck tattoos'. You'd always be at the park," she said.

Rio laughed. "You have a good memory. We would see each other at school events, because of Marcus and Jane being the same age. The first time I saw your mom, I thought she was the most beautiful person I ever met,"

"So you guys became friends?" Emma asked. 

"You could say friends. Sometimes enemies," Rio told her. But part of it was true. The enemies part was, the friends part, maybe. 

"And you just waited until my dad was gone?" 

"You ask a lotta questions, you know that?" Emma laughed. "You got your momma's smile, too." Rio remembered Beth telling him that she always got comments on how much Emma looked like her. 

"Do you love her?" Rio heard Emma ask. 

"Why wouldn't I?" he responded.

"My dad told Kenny that you're just a gangbanger that's taking advantage of my mom," she said.

"Your dad is gon' tell you a lot of things to try to turn you against me. It's not true. Yes, I love your mom, she means the world to me. Along with Marcus, and you, and your siblings," Neither Rio or Emma noticed Beth come down the stairs when she heard the two down there. She stood on the bottom step, watching them.

"And let me tell you somethin' about your momma," Rio added. "she's smart. Which means she would know if I was taking advantage of her, or you kids. She's also the toughest person you'll ever know, so nothing that your dad says is gon' bother her," 

"Hey midnight snackers," Beth called. Emma's eyes widened and she jumped up, running back to her room. 

"Hi mommy, Rio says he loves you and you're the most beautiful person he ever met," she quickly said.

"Nobody likes a snitch!" Rio called after her. Beth walked over to him.

"Ice cream at midnight? Really?" she asked him. 

Rio shrugged. "I got hungry," he said. "Also Emma asked how we met," 

"What did you tell her?" Beth asked, her entire body tensing up. It was one of the things she dreaded the most; people asking how they met.

"That you and your girls robbed the store I was laundering money at," Rio said. 

"Very funny," Beth said. "And I'm cutting you off from this," Rio groaned at the sight of the ice cream being taken away from him.

"You're no fun," he said. Beth laughed.

"Go to bed, loser," 

**Author's Note:**

> hi like i said before, idk what this is and i thought the end was really cute with beth hearing what rio is saying about her because its SO. WHOLESOME.


End file.
